Jade & Beck
by escapeme
Summary: First Fanfic. Its about Jade and Beck and its basically just smut, sooooo read and tell me if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first FanFic I have ever posted, but I've written a lot. So, I know I'm not a great writer, but feel free to comment and help me out with suggestions and what not. Thanks:)**

You lie there in the darkness thinking about him and how perfect everything is right now. He reaches over you and rests his arm on your chest.

A couple comfertable minutes go by and he starts to genly grope your breast. You quietly moan, almost in a whisper and turn to face him. You can see his face. Hes smiling at you. You grab his cheeks and throw yourself at him, your lips meeting and parting for tounges.

You both eventually pause for air, pulling away from eachother slightly. He continues with your breasts but focuses more on your nipples, drawing a louder moan from you. He lets go of you and removes your tank top, then continues, but only with your right nipple.

With the other hand he slowly rubs down your soft, toned, perfect stomach and dips into your panties. You gasp as he immediately goes for your clit and rubs it hard. With his his other figers he rubs up and down your slit, moistening them.

Suddenly he puts a finger in and you moan even louder than before. He pumps in and out and you feel like fireworks are going off in your tummy.

You are on the edge and when he adds another finger and simotaneously puts his lips to yours, you explode. You feel like pure bliss and everything is white even though you're pretty sure your eyes are open.

You scream his name into his mouth over and over while you ride out your orgasm on his hand.

When you're done he looks at you and tells you you have to be quiet or your roomate might hear.

You kiss again and then you reach under the covers. You reach for his cock and pull it out of his purple boxers.

He breathes your name and you smile. You decide to skip just pleasuring him and just get to it.

You remove your panties and climb on top of him. You position your sopping pussy above his dick and sink down.

You wimper and curse at the feeling of him filling you. He starts to move his hips up and down and you do the same.

You cant keep quiet. It feels too good. He shushes you, but you continue with the screams and moans.

He swiftly grabs you and switches positions with you so he can keep you quiet by putting his mouth on yours.

You apparently were too loud because somone is knocking at your door. Getting no respose they walk in.

You look up to see Cat walking in. She screams and runs out, but you dont care because it feels so damn good. You continue on, never wanting the bulding intensity to go away.

Beck is breathing heavily and slamming into you with all of his strength.

He touches your clit and just like that you melt. Your orgasm sweeps through you. The best feeling in the world. Pure pleasure. Beck shoots rope after rope of his hot cum into you, causing you to scream very very loudly and orgasm again and even harder.

When you both calm down and clean up a bit, you leave the room to find Cat and appoligise.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was sleeping over at Beck's on a Saturday night like usual. She had fallen asleep watching a movie in his bed. Jade was wearing only a red bra and matching panties and she was cuddling with Beck who was in his boxers. Beck couldn't fall alseep, and he really needed a release, but didnt want to wake up Jade who was sleeping peacefully.  
>He knew Jade was a really deep sleeper from his experiences trying to wake her up for school, so he decided to do a little experiment.<br>Beck slowly sat up and looked at Jade. She looked so beautiful, basically naked. He moved the blanket that was covering her bottom half.  
>She was laying on her side with her butt sticking out so he lightly grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them off.<br>She didn't move at all. He put his hand on her butt and rubbed it. Then he gently tried to roll her over onto her back. At first she moved back, but on the third try she stayed.  
>Beck moved her legs up and apart so he could have easy access.<br>He pulled his boxers off and walked to the bathroom to get a condom and some lube.  
>When he got back she was suprisingly in the same position. He sat down and he put his hands on either side of her stomach as he aligned himself with her pussy.<br>When he built up the courage (he knew if Jade woke up she would kill him) he slowly thrusted in. Jade's breath hitched and she quietly moaned. He thrusted in an out repeditively, for once only needing to please himself.  
>Jade shifted positions every couple seconds and Beck's heart stopped every time she moved. He was getting closer to the edge and he could feel her getting tighter and squeezing his dick. A minute later Jade whimpered in her sleep and contracted around him, realeasing her juices all over the sheets. When Beck felt this it sent him over the edge and he quickly pulled out, took off the condom and cummed all over Jade's stomach.<br>After he watched her for a while and caught his breath, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash off a bit. As was reaching for his toothbrush, he heard Jade from the other room.  
>"Beck! What the fuck!" Beck ran to his bed to avoid getting in any more trouble. "Did you fuck me while I was sleeping?"<br>"Sorry Babe. I just wanted to so bad, and you looked so sleepy..."  
>"God, I can't believe I slept through that."<br>"So, are you mad at me?"  
>"Hell yeah! Since when do I not get a part in sex?"<br>"What if I do whatever you want for the rest of the night? Then will you forgive me?"  
>Jade stared at him for a minute. "Sure. Go get the hand cuffs and dildo." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Jade and Beck had been invited over to Tori's house to play cards. The usual Friday night with all their friends. They had pizza and all watched a movie afterwords. It was Cat's turn to pick so they ended up watching a cheesey chick-flick (which nobody actually minded except Andre and Jade). Afterwords everyone left one by one. Jade and Beck walked out to Beck's truck and got in. Jade grabbed him and pushed her lips to his. "Oh God, babe I've been holding that in all night." Jade said out of breath. "What time is it?" asked Beck. Jade felt her pocket, then her jeans pocket, then looked in her purse. "Shit I think I left my phone in Vega's room. Come with me to get it?" "Sure babe." They both got out and walked inside. Tori was nowhere to be seen so they headed up to her room. When Jade reached her door she opened it right up, not bothering to knock. Nobody was in there though, so Jade walked in and started to look around for her phone. Beck just stood in the doorway.  
>After a couple minutes she still couldn't find it. Jade looked over at Beck and gave him a seductive look. She walked over to him and tugged lightly on his shirt collar. "Come on, you know you want to do it on Tori's bed."<br>"Jade! No way! What if she came in?"  
>"She wont, shes in the shower, I can hear it. Please a quick one?" She looked at Beck and gave him her best puppy dog face.<br>"Fine Jade, only for you." Beck pushed Jade back and she fell onto Tori's bed. Beck climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. Jade got his pants unbuttoned and he got her shirt off and bra undone within a minute of making out. Beck pulled away to suck on her nipple when they heard Tori apparently on the phone walking towards her room.  
>"Shit, its Vega." Jade whispered.<br>"The closet. Now! Hurry!" Beck yelled in a hushed tone. Jade grabbed her shirt and ran to the walk-in closet. Beck followed close behind and silently shut the door behind him. They both looked through the slits in the door as Tori walked into her room and sat on her bed. She continued aruguing with someone on the phone for a couple more minutes then hung up and set the phone on the bed next to her. She looked around the room and tapped her fingers on her knees, thinking about what she wanted to do. She finally decided, got up and pulled a box out from under her bed. She opened the box, took out a dvd and put it in her dvd player. Jade and Beck glanced at eachother with wide eyes as they heard the sounds of porn fill the room. Tori picked up the box and put it on her bed. She took her sweats and hoodie off leaving her bra and panties on.  
>Jade was getting horny hearing the porn and pulled Beck into a kiss. "Jade! We can't do this in here!" whispered Beck. "Why not?" Jade whispered and smiled. Beck just smiled and nodded in agreement. He pushed Jade to the ground and licked from her lips to her breasts. Tori was moaning now, fucking herself with her pink dildo on her bed. The bed was creaking as she increased her pace<br>"This is so fucking hot." whispered Beck. He pulled his jeans all the way off along with his boxers. Jade kicked off her jeans and panties. Beck, very eager to get to it, swiftly impaled Jade. She slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her screams. Beck pumped in and out building speed as Jade's squeaks got higher and higher and her eyes started to water. "Oh, FUCK!" yelled Jade. Beck quieted her by kissing her. Jade reached up and grabbed his shoulders. Beck knew she was about to cum when her grip on him became painful. She became silent and bit Beck's lip as she entered orgasmic bliss. Beck waited a minute until she loosened her grip, and then he pulled away. "Wow" she panted with a grin. Beck pulled out of her and, with a few more strokes to his cock, came all over her chest. She picked it up with her finger and licked it off. They kissed again and then got on their knees to look back through the slits in the closet door.  
>Tori was on the floor humping a giant vibrating dildo and groping her boobs. She went limp and collapsed on her rug with a loud, long moan. They watched as her chest heaved and she caught her breath. She rolled off of the toy and laid on her back with her arms and legs spread.<br>Jade started giggling and Beck looked over at her with a questioning look. "What? This is hilariously humiliating."she said.  
>Tori soon picked up, got in bed and fell alseep. They waited about 15 minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up and snuck out.<br>The next day at school the gang was sitting at their usual table for lunch talking about a class they shared. The conversation somehow turned to what everyone did after they left Tori's house. "So Jade, what did you and Beck do last night?" Cat asked. "We had some fun back at his RV." Jade repiled with a smile. Everyone except Cat looked at the couple wide eyed and got silent. "What?" Cat said. "What does that mean? Tell me!" she demanded in a whiney voice. "Nothing Kitty Cat." Andre said with a chuckle. "What did Miss Tori Vega do last night after we all left?" asked Jade. "Um, w-what do you mean?" Tori asked. "Oh nothing. Im just saying, you were home alone, probably bored, with that box of fun under your bed..." Jade said staring at Tori. Tori looked dumbfounded. She sat there with her mouth open while everyone at their table laughed. "Jade!" she whispered, "What the hell!" Jade just smiled, got up, and walked away. She walked past Tori and whispered in her ear, "You're pretty sexy when you're doubled over in pleasure Vega." Tori choked on her salad and fell off of the bench as Jade calmly walked off. Tori composed herself and sat back down with bright red cheeks.


End file.
